


Jared Day

by Kadysn



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, buddy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:59:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadysn/pseuds/Kadysn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: In honor of Jared’s birthday today (2012,) PlatinumRoseLady and I have written a short ficlet. This is Kady’s first RPS for this fandom, so be gentle? </p><p>Rating: PG for language. Gen/buddy fic. No pairings. No warnings beyond the language thing. (Chad’s in the fic, so that tells you something right there.)</p><p>Summary: It’s Jared’s birthday, they have the day off, and Jensen wants to make it special for his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jared Day

 

 

**Saturday, July 19, 2008, Vancouver, Canada**

I wake up to the smell of coffee perking and I can hear Jensen moving around in the kitchen. At least I think it’s Jensen; I’m pretty sure most burglars don’t make coffee when they break in. As I’m lying there in bed, my mind tries to process why Jensen’s up this early; it’s a Saturday and he _hates_ getting up as early as I do.

I crawl out of bed and, after hitting the can, I head downstairs. I expect for Harley and Sadie to greet me as I make my way through the house to the kitchen, but I don’t see them until I’m standing in the doorway. There they sit, at Jensen’s feet, looking up at him as he works on something at the stove. I run my fingers through my messy hair and, my voice morning-rough, say, “Hey. Mornin’.”

At my words, Jen and the kids turn and look my way.

Jensen turns away from the stove and gives me a grin. “If your fans could see you now,” he chuckles, and then he shakes his head. “Actually, they’d probably scream just as loudly as they do when you don’t look like you just styled your hair with an eggbeater.”

“Ha-ha, very funny,” I retort, as Harley makes his way over to get his good morning pats. Sadie stays by Jensen, probably to pick up any dropped food, the sly girl.

Jensen pours me a cup of coffee, and I take it gratefully. As I sip and the morning fog begins to lift, I look at the kitchen more closely. Jensen’s gone all out; there’s a ton of food ready for cooking, all my favorites.

“What’s all this?” I ask.

Jensen grins, and says, “After your run, I figured I’d make you breakfast. Start ‘Jared Day’ off right.”

“Excuse me?”

Jensen grins again, “Well, since it’s your birthday, I proclaimed it ‘Jared Day.’ It’s all about you, dude.”

I don’t know what expression I have on my face, but whatever it is, Jensen throws his head back and laughs, pointing at me with the spatula in his hand.

“Dude!” he sputters. “Just go with it, ok? Enjoy it ‘cause I don’t do this for just anyone, y’know.”

When he turns back to the stove, I pull out a chair and sit. Between sips of my coffee, I give Sadie her morning greeting, since she finally deigns to come to me. I shake my head. She may be my dog, but she loves Jensen.

I finish my coffee and set the mug into the sink, then say, “Do I have time for my run before breakfast, or should I wait?”

Jensen looks at the egg he has in his hands then back up at me. “I can hold off on the eggs until you get back.”

“Y’sure?” I ask, as my stomach rumbles loudly.

Jensen grins. “Ask your stomach.” He elbows me then adds, “Your decision, man. You tell me.”

My stomach growls again. “Ah, hell. I’ll work out later. Crack the eggs, dude. I’m starvin’.”

My eyes follow Jensen as he finishes breakfast. I feel guilty just watching him work, but when I ask him how I can help, he threatens me with said spatula and tells me to stay put. I shrug and watch as he dishes up the veggie omelet on our plates, then adds the bacon, toast and fruit. Ok, so it’s not a huge breakfast, but considering I didn’t have to prepare it, I’m all for it, and besides, I know Jensen’s omelets are kick ass awesome.

“You don’t have to go through all this… not that I don’t appreciate it,” I say, taking a forkful of omelet and smiling. Damn, it’s good.

Jensen shrugs. “You’re my best friend. It’s your birthday, and we’ve both been working our asses off. Just thought I’d make it special.”

“Well, you’re doing a great job so far,” I reply, and the grin on Jensen’s face blossoms into a full smile.

We finish breakfast, and since I’m satisfied but not stuffed, I decide to go for my run anyway. I grab the kids and their leashes, my iPod, and we’re off.

I love my runs. It gives me my alone time, time to clear my head and zone out and find myself that I don’t get time for during the week. By the time I return home an hour later, I’m dripping with sweat but feeling awesome.

I set the dogs loose in the back yard then enter the house from the back, and kick off my shoes inside the door in the small mudroom. “Jensen?”

“ _In here_ ,” he hollers from the living room.

I find him straightening up the room; he’s leaning over the coffee table gathering up the scattered sports magazines I’d tossed there the other day. I stand in the doorway and watch. “What’s going on?”

He straightens and gives me a ‘d’uh!’ look. “What does it look like? Someone, and I won’t mention names—“ then he mutters “Jared” under his breath, “—left a mess. You need a maid, dude.”

I shrug. “I’m a busy guy.”

“And I’m not?” He snorts. “Doesn’t matter. Go shower. You reek.”

As I pass by him, I shake my head like the dogs do after being out in the rain, showering him with sweat. “I love you too, man.”

He jerks away and slugs me on the arm. “Asshole.”

I laugh as I move away toward the stairs.

The shower feels good; just as good as the run felt, taking away all the stress of the week. Not that I’m not one of the luckiest SOBs on the planet working on a show like _Supernatural_. I am, I know it.

After all, it brought me one of the best friends a guy could want.

I get dressed in my favorite pair of ratty jeans and an old, faded, stretched out gray t-shirt , and head downstairs. Jensen’s finished cleaning up, and is just looking out the window. I can tell he’s planning out the day. Jensen’s all about planning.

“So,” I ask, “what’s next?”

He turns and grins at me. “That, Jay, is up to you. How’d you feel about a movie marathon, followed by me kicking your ass at some video games?”

“Sounds like a plan to me,” I nod. “What movies?” I know that neither of us have had a chance to catch up on the newest releases, even though we have a stack of them still unopened and unwatched. Working fourteen-hour days doesn’t exactly allow us to stay current.

He kneels in front of the entertainment center and sorts through the stack. “ _Vantage Point? Gangs of New York?”_ He looks back at me over his shoulder and raises his eyebrows questioningly. “Anything blowing up your skirt, pal?”

You know the times when your old favorites, stuff you’ve seen a million and one times, sound better than something new? Yeah, that’s how I feel. “Nah. Just put _Independence Day_ in, man. Let’s watch some shit gettin’ blown up.”

Jen grins and says, “Hell, yeah!”

As he gets the DVD started, I head for the kitchen and grab a couple beers. It’s not noon yet, but you can’t watch _Independence Day_ without beer, y’know?

So, _Independence Day_ plays, and shit gets blown up, and I’m stretched out on the couch with Harley and Sadie taking up as much room as possible (what room’s left after me, anyway,) and Jensen’s in another chair. We blow through that, and then move on to a couple more action flicks (after Jen threatens me with _New York Minute_ and I threaten to beat his ass.)

There’s just something really… right about this. Two guys just enjoying the day, hanging out.

It’s after lunchtime by the time we’re bored with movie watching, and not surprisingly, my stomach’s grumbling again. “What d’you say to orderin’ pizza? I’m fuckin’ starvin’, man.” My stomach growls loudly again, getting a chuckle out of Jensen.

“I could eat,” he agrees, but before I can rise up off the couch after pushing Harley off my legs, Jen waves me off. “I got it.”

I give him a bitchface, or at least as much of one as I can get worked up in short notice. “Dude! You don’t have to. You already fed me once today!”

Jensen stares me down, much like his Dean glares at my Sam all too frequently. “What’d I tell you earlier? It’s your birthday. Pay attention.” He gives me a whack on the back of my head as he passes by the couch, then dodges my arm as I reach out to smack him back. “And just FYI, dinner’s on me too. We’re havin’ a BBQ with the gang. So, you know, just deal with it and enjoy.”

I watch him as he pulls out his cell. “How long’ve you been plannin’ this?” I ask. “If you’ve gathered the gang together, you haven’t left it to the last minute,” I observe.

Jen holds up a finger as he speaks into the phone, and orders the pizza. We use the same place every time, so they know us and what we like. For the most part, all we have to do is call, and just by our numbers they have saved in their system, they know it’s us and what we want. That’s how it is this time.

Once he’s off the phone, Jen answers my question. He grins at me sheepishly. “Oh, about a month or so?” When I gape at him, he adds, “Well, I had to! You know the others are just as busy as we are! We had to coordinate schedules. You’re just lucky your birthday’s on a Saturday this year. Otherwise, you’d be shit outta luck, pal.”

He’s got me there.

“Oh! Before I forget… be right back.” Jen suddenly darts down the hall and into his room, I can hear him walking around, sounding like he’s looking for something. I look over at the dogs and say, “Any ideas, you two?”

Harley just yawns and Sadie looks like she’d love to tell me… she just won’t. Sneaky girl.

Jensen comes back with two wrapped packages. One fits in his right hand, the other one’s tucked under his arm. He holds both of them out, grinning hugely. “Happy Birthday, Jared.”

I take the boxes. “Presents too? You’re spoiling me.”

“Yeah, yeah, just open ‘em wise-ass.”

The smaller box is a new watch, with all the bells and whistles that I love. “Thanks, Jen! It’s awesome!” I’m really pleased with this, since I smashed my old watch a couple of weeks back playing football in between scenes. Can I help it I’m a little clumsy?

Jen gestures to the other package. “You’re welcome. Now open that one.”

I tear away the wrapping paper, and grin. It’s a photo of Jen and me from season one, leaning against the Impala, blown up to poster-size. He’s gotten the entire crew to sign it, birthday wishes from people who I consider members of my extended family.

“Jen… I don’t know what to say. This is really… wow…”

Jen’s hand touches my shoulder, and he says “You’re welcome, Jare. I’m glad you like ‘em.”

The pizza arrives not long after, and the two of us manage to completely inhale one large pie. Jensen’s never been a huge eater like I am, so I know I demolish more than my share. The dude has his chance, though. He waves the last slice off on me then clears the grease-stained box away as I finish cramming the piece in my mouth. I know I was raised with better manners, but Jen’s my pal, not my mama, so he merely smirks at me as I belch happily afterwards. I’m stuffed, happy, I’ve got my friend and my dogs with me, and more friends coming later to share my evening. It’s a good day!

 

I open the door when the bell rings, to find Chris and Steve standing there. Though they’re originally Jensen’s buddies, I’ve gotten to hang with them a lot since Jensen and I’ve worked together. They’re cool guys and a lot of fun. Chris walks past me, a case of beer propped on his shoulder. “Happy birthday, son!” he says, greeting me with a one-armed hug. Steve follows and we grip arms as I hug him as well.

Jensen follows them into the kitchen and I’m ready to do the same when the door bursts open, and there stands Mayhem. Chad’s been one of my best friends since before we did _House of Wax_ together. He’s loud and brash and usually a pain in the ass, but I love him anyway.

He leaps on my back and nearly chokes me from behind. “Jay!” he yells in my ear. “Happy birthday, fucker!”

I whip him around and off my back before grabbing him around the neck with an arm, lowering his head to knuckle my hand over his hair. We scuffle and he calls me “Fucker!” again before I let him loose.

The next couple of hours are just total testosterone, boys-only stuff. We go outside and toss the football around, which turns into an utter free-for-all that ends finally with the lot of us a pile of limbs, and somehow I’m on the bottom.

Chad’s giving me the mother of all noogies, before he calls out “Harley, Sadie! Come give Daddy birthday kisses!”

Before I can do anything else I’ve got both dogs in my face, licking me madly, and I’m laughing so hard at how silly this all is I’m seriously in danger of peeing myself.

“Alright, get off him, Murray!” Jen’s voice rings out, as authoritative as he can make it. “Harley! Sadie! _Heel_!”

The kids quit licking, and sit there waiting for me to do something other than sprawl on the ground, chuckling like a loon.

The grill’s nice and hot now, and the steaks and all the fixings come out, and we sit around eating great food, drinking cold beer, talking, laughing, just being guys hanging out.

I look over at Jen, and he looks back with a smile. The smile a brother gives you when no words need to be said.

 

It’s late by the time we all wind down. We’re all drunk, and Steve’s already crashed out on the floor, his head cushioned on a couch pillow, with Sadie curled alongside his back. Chad’s snoring like a chainsaw in Jensen’s recliner, and who the hell knows where Chris ended up. Jen’s stretched out along the couch, and I’m sprawled out on the floor, Harley’s massive head resting on my right thigh. “Hey, Jen?”

“Yeah?”

I turn and look up at him. His eyes are closed but he’s got a grin curved across his face. “Thanks, man. It was a kick ass day.”

He looks back at me, and with a chuckle, replies, “Anytime, dude, but I’m just sayin’… come next March, think big.”

I laugh loudly enough to make Chad snort in his sleep. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Jen?”

“Yep?” Man, he _is_ drunk if he’s “yepping.” The Texas boy is coming through thanks to the beer and food.

“This is probably going get me laughed at, but… really, thanks. I never knew I wanted another sibling for my birthday, but you made that happen.”

Jen looks at me, green eyes full of warmth and humor. “That was sweet, Jared. Thank you.”

And then he hits me in the face with a couch pillow – a perfect end to the perfect day.


End file.
